


【海暗】龙的传说

by piaofushijie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaofushijie/pseuds/piaofushijie
Summary: lofter存档





	【海暗】龙的传说

就像所有神话与英雄传说一样，龙是存在的。只不过龙与人类并非和谐相处，它们居住在遥远的高山洞穴之中，只在几百年间偶尔出现一次，所到之处皆是毁灭破坏。  
亚图姆正带着他的侍卫兵们在庭院里练习剑法，他是王国的王子，自然不能在武力上疏于锻炼。亚图姆虽然个头矮小，但凭借着灵活的身姿和高超的剑术，竟然没有输给过任何一位侍卫。他们准备休息一会儿，也就在这个时候，亚图姆看见了那个传说中的生物——龙。  
他以前只在书本里看过这种生物，它们强大，凶暴，但是它们却优美无比。亚图姆从没见过这么美丽的生物，那是一条巨大的白龙，它张开翅膀的时候，似乎遮住了所有人看见天空的视野。它浑身都是洁白无暇的鳞片，在阳光下闪着绚烂华贵的光芒。  
龙悠悠地落在了庭院的空地上，收起了翅膀。  
有胆小的人已经被巨龙给吓跑了，亚图姆没有动，他挥手制住紧张地掏出武器准备攻击的侍卫们：“等一下，它似乎没有攻击意图。”接着，他一手按住自己腰间的佩剑，慢慢接近白龙，“你能听懂人类的话吗？”  
龙没有回应他，但是它慢慢移动了头部，两只蓝水晶一样的眼睛里映出了亚图姆全部的身影。那也是一双非常美丽的眼睛，有着天空的颜色，仿佛看久了能将人的灵魂吸入一般。亚图姆神使鬼差地伸出手，想要摸摸龙凑过来的脑袋。  
——视线突然颠倒了。亚图姆立刻反应过来自己是被龙抓住了，他迅速抽出佩剑刺向龙，可惜训练用的钝剑对龙构成不了任何杀伤力，反而被钢铁般的鳞片弹出了手。龙抓紧亚图姆，振翅飞了起来，巨翅掀起的风力漩涡将侍卫们的所有武器全部弹得老远。龙拍了拍翅膀，不消一会儿功夫，一人一龙就彻底消失在人们的视野之中。  
  
高空中的强烈气流吹得亚图姆睁不开眼，等他们减缓速度，亚图姆才发现龙把他带到了一个陌生的山顶，眼前有一个深不见底的洞穴——那大概就是传说中的龙穴了。  
龙带着亚图姆从洞口俯冲下去，终于降落到了洞穴里面。亚图姆睁大眼睛看向四周，比起龙穴，这里更应该叫龙宫才对，宽广的内部完全足够那只白龙在里面生存活动，除了这个巨大的主殿，还有许多延伸的通道和房间。洞穴的地板是是水晶铺成，亮得能照出人的影子，光滑的墙面上挂满了各种华丽的装饰，传说龙喜欢收集各种宝物，这话果然不假。  
主房间正中有一个巨大的卧垫，上面填了洁白的天鹅绒。龙大摇大摆地走进来，趴在了那块天鹅绒卧垫上，巨大的尾巴晃了晃后戳向亚图姆：“别做梦了，你是不可能从这里逃走的。”  
龙的声音比亚图姆想象中要更接近人类，他瞪大了眼睛：“你果然能听懂人类的话，你抓我到这里来做什么？”  
当然，多半是把他当成了食物，亚图姆心想。  
“当然是为了繁殖。”  
“？？？？？？？你说什么？”还不如说是把我当成了食物！  
龙朝他喷了一口气，亚图姆敢肯定他绝对从龙的眼睛里看出了不屑：“龙族已近灭绝，并且在很久以前就失去了生育能力，所以我们每过几百年就会去抓一个人类回来为我们生育。”  
“怎，怎么生？”  
“还能怎么生，当然是我们交配让你怀孕再生下来啊。”  
亚图姆和龙大眼瞪小眼，他脑子里瞬间闪过了诸多恶龙抓了公主然后被勇者救回来的传说故事，原来龙抓公主回去是为了让她们生孩子啊，是这么恶俗的理由吗？  
当然，这些都不是重点，亚图姆摊开手：“那你恐怕要失望了，我是男的。”  
龙歪过脑袋看他，似乎不太明白他的意思。  
“你该不会不知道人类里面只有女性才能生孩子吧。”  
龙眨了下眼睛，他从卧垫上站起身来，凑到亚图姆面前仔细端详：“你不能生孩子？”  
“不能，需要我给你科普生理知识吗？”  
“开什么玩笑，我从没听过这样的事。”龙大怒地朝他吼了一声，发出的龙吟差点将亚图姆逼得后移几步，“龙族传说里，只要我们成年后去最华丽的城堡抓最好看的人回来就可以交配生子了，你为什么不可以？”  
“……”亚图姆觉得跟这个生物说不清楚，他建议道，“这样，你放我回去，我会替你找好看的女性送过来。”  
可惜龙一眼就看破他的谎言：“别以为我不知道你只是想逃而已，你回去以后就会立刻准备怎么对付我吧。”  
亚图姆耸耸肩，不置可否。他当然不可能真的牺牲他的国家里的女性：“反正我是生不出来的，你留我在这里也没用。”  
龙不耐烦地转了个身，爪子刨了刨地：“总之你必须留下，别想逃出去。”  
话毕，它张开翅膀，从洞穴上方飞了出去。  
  
趁着龙不在，亚图姆将这个地方四处巡视了一遍，这个洞穴位于深深的山顶之下，除了最上方的洞口以外没有其他任何出口，但是那里实在是太高了，即使能够想办法爬上去，恐怕也要爬个一整天。洞穴里的采光其实还好，并没有黑暗逼仄的感觉，反而亮堂堂的，甚至有种金碧辉煌的气势。洞穴里有些走廊和房间很狭窄，只有人类可以通过，但是确实有使用过的痕迹，是居住在这里的其他人类，还是龙以前带回来的人呢？  
洞穴里甚至还有时钟，亚图姆记了下时间，从王宫到这里他们大概飞行大约半个小时，也就是说距离并没有很远，想来也是，龙既然会到他的王宫里抓人，看来应该是居住在王国的国境之内。  
还没等亚图姆探索完，白龙已经返回洞穴了，呼得一声从上方降到地面上，收起翅膀，两只眼睛眨也不眨地盯着王子：“哼，没有。”  
“没有什么？”  
“我没有看到比你更好看的人，所以你必须留在这儿。”  
亚图姆强行把问号三连押回肚子里，然后才问道：“你们龙族是怎么判断好看还是不好看？”  
“直觉。”  
“哈？”  
“我看到你的第一眼就知道你是我要找的那个人，这就是我的判断标准，这就是我们的宿命。”龙转过身摆摆尾巴，“至于你生不了孩子这件事，我会想办法解决的。”  
“你要怎么解决——等一下！龙……先生。”眼见着对方即将离开这里，亚图姆连忙叫住他，“我有食物和可以睡觉的地方吗？”  
龙看了他一眼，从床垫下拖出一串钥匙丢给他，尾巴尖指了指不远处的两道门：“那里是可供人类使用的厨房，里面有充足的物资，你可以随意使用。那边那个小门是人类的卧室，你也可以用。”  
这洞穴装备也太齐全了，亚图姆惊叹地打开自己的房门——然后觉得自己是不是打扰了“砰”得一声关上，过了一会儿再打开，然后伸手捂住脸。  
这是什么粉红公主房啊！大床是粉色床单，窗幔是蕾丝花边，床边好像还放着龙形布偶？“你平时抓回来的公主都是住这里的吗？”  
龙顿了一下，直到亚图姆转头去看他才说道：“我还没有抓过其他公主。”  
“欸？”  
“我才刚刚成年，你是我第一次抓回来的家伙。”  
？？？原来对方还是只处龙，亚图姆看他的表情立刻由鄙夷变为了同情——难怪会把自己当公主抓回来了，原来这家伙根本就没怎么接触过人类啊。  
龙捕捉到亚图姆看到房间时的神色，好像明白了什么似的又从另一个房间里拖了一堆东西出来，哗啦一声推到亚图姆面前：“这些给你，你拿去装饰房间吧。”  
亚图姆差点被这些五光十色的宝石金饰闪瞎眼睛，龙果然是热爱囤积宝物的生物，即使是作为王子的他，也没见过这么多的宝物同时出现在自己面前，他扯了下嘴角：“你给我这个干什么？”  
“你们人类不都喜欢这些东西吗？”龙歪过脑袋，“我看你对房间不满意，所以才好心替你找了些装饰品，你居然还不领情。”  
“不是装饰品的原因。”亚图姆敲了敲脑袋，“算了，我也不是不能睡，我就住这里了，龙……先生？”  
“海马濑人。”  
“海马……”亚图姆愣了一下，随即反应过来这是龙在告诉他自己的名字，他不知怎么突然有种撸到猫的激动感，“我叫亚图姆。”  
“哼，我早就知道了。”  
“你什么时候知道的？”  
“你以为我是偶然去王国才遇到你的吗？”龙高傲地说，“我几年前就在寻找抓走你的机会了。”  
“…………………………”  
我被某个STK跟踪了几年我怎么都不知道！  
  
一晚上相安无事。  
第二天早上，亚图姆起床去厨房做了早饭，因为一直没看见海马——此时对方在亚图姆眼中已经从传说中的可怕生物退化成了大型猫猫，亚图姆准备去找找他，看看能不能用食物勾引一下对方，趁他心情好再游说他放自己回去。  
大殿里面没有海马的踪影，亚图姆屏住呼吸仔细听了听，在一个隐蔽的大门后面，似乎有粗重的呼吸声。  
亚图姆走上前去，轻轻敲了下门：“海马，你在里面吗？”  
一声尖锐的龙吟立刻传了出来，声波的强度把亚图姆按在门上的手都震得发麻：“滚，不要进来！”  
亚图姆皱起眉头：“你不对劲，海马，发生什么事了？”  
房间里再次传出一声龙吟，这次的声音虽然响度不减，但是气势似乎没有之前那么足了，不知道是不是自己的错觉，亚图姆总觉得隐隐约约还带着点求救的意味。见死不救不是自己的风格，尤其还是一见如故的珍贵的龙，他迅速从宝物库里找出了一根铁棒，用力插入门缝中，好不容易将这个巨大的门撬开一条缝，不过足够他从中钻进去了。  
这是个只比外面的大厅小一点的房间，但是装饰得要简单的多，靠墙边也铺着洁白的天鹅绒床。龙正卧在上面，十分不舒服地喘着气，胸部明显一起一伏，他咬牙看了亚图姆一眼，蓝水晶一样的眼眸蒙着一层雾气：“不是让你滚吗？你进来干什么？”  
“你不舒服吗，海马？”亚图姆毫不畏惧地上前摸了摸他的脑袋，温度果然比昨天要高，“是生病了吗？我去给你弄点药。”  
“不是生病。”龙在亚图姆的手刚碰到他的一瞬间就颤抖了一下，迅速躲开了，过了一会儿却又像无法抵挡一般凑过去，在对方的轻轻抚摸下眯起来，“是发情期。”  
亚图姆的手僵住了：“发情期？！”  
“没错，不然你以为我为什么这时候抓你回来。”海马前爪一捞，便把亚图姆按倒在地，原本蒙着雾气的蓝水晶颜色逐渐变深，“既然我让你走开你还主动凑上来，看来你是做好了帮我解决发情期的觉悟了。”  
“不，等等！我会死的！”亚图姆简直不敢相信自己居然会有被龙操死的那一天，可惜龙的力气太大，他根本无法挣脱，“我有别的办法！”  
龙的动作停住了：“什么办法？”  
“总之你先放开我。”  
好不容易从龙爪下死里逃生亚图姆呼了一口气。其实他也不敢保证自己的办法有效，他以前在王宫里养过猫，未绝育的猫发情的时候确实可以用人力帮它们缓解一下，但是这个方法对龙有用吗？  
现在也只能死马当活马医了，亚图姆慢慢移到龙的下半身，伸出手去摸索，很快便摸到了那个没有鳞片，又细又长——不，其实根本不算细，龙茎比他的大腿还要粗，几乎有他整个人长，一想到自己差点就被这东西烤串一样贯穿，亚图姆就忍不住打了个寒颤。  
接下来应该怎么做？亚图姆双手握住龙茎，想象着自己正在擦拭自己的佩剑一样从上往下用力撸动，龙发出一声低沉的喘息声，亚图姆看了他一眼，对方闭着眼睛道：“继续。”  
看来有用，亚图姆继续按照自己的直觉给龙打手枪，虽然男孩子小时候都或多或少幻想过撸龙的场景，但这么硬核的“撸龙”方式还真没想到过。龙茎上有一层粘液，亚图姆必须要用尽全力才避免自己手掌打滑摩擦力不够，也不知道过了多久，亚图姆觉得自己胳膊都快失去知觉了，忍不住问道：“你怎么还没射？”  
这个问题换来龙的一记鄙夷眼神：“不要拿我和你们人类的时间比，再用点力，我快了。”  
你还挺会享受的。亚图姆只好再举着他酸痛不已的胳膊继续沿着柱身上下挤压滑动，好在龙也确实没有骗他，过了一会儿后，龙茎上的血管逐渐变得更加清晰，茎身也开始越来越大幅度地抽动起来，还没等亚图姆躲开，龙的精液便对着他喷洒而出，将他全身都淋了个透。  
听说龙精有延年益寿，滋阴补阳的作用，亚图姆累得双眼放空地想，但我现在只希望这里有能洗澡的地方。  
他抬起眼，想看一看海马现在的模样，却在看见对方眼神的瞬间察觉到不妙——依然是幽深的蓝，那是情欲还没褪去的眼神，他爬起来就想跑，却又再度被龙一爪压下。  
“我不是都帮你弄出来了吗？”  
“还有一根。”  
“？？？你有两根阴茎？”  
亚图姆刚说出来就绝望地想起自己的动物知识，与龙最接近的生物是蛇，而蛇确实是有两个生殖器。  
亏他之前还把海马当大猫咪看待了！现在他已经没有力气再撸一次了，难道真的要以这种方式惨死吗？


End file.
